


Magnetic

by Lawless_bard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental sexual connection... possibly non-con?, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard
Summary: Written for Kinkalot 2020, bonus challenge #1: Sex magicThere was another magnetic pull, a force inside him with that same trickling energy pulsing through his core, and then suddenly he was there with him. He could smell his cologne mixed with a metallic, earthy, fresh scent - clean like running water. He was surrounded by muscled arms and pinned down by a hard chest. Golden hair tickled his face.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 67
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Magnetic

Magnetic, that’s how it felt when Merlin first clapped his eyes on the blond man in the club. The music was atrociously bad, and his beer was warm, but that all seemed to fade into another dimension as they locked eyes across the room. Merlin made an involuntary movement with his hand and nearly sloshed his drink all over the woman next to him.

“Oi watch it!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he muttered, craning his neck around her irritated face to maintain eye contact with the stranger.

The man was suddenly distracted by his friends around him and the connection was broken. Merlin blinked, zoning out of his daze and back into reality just in time to catch the disgusted look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Tony…” he started. But his boyfriend wasn’t looking at him, he was scowling over Merlin’s shoulder instead.

“Don’t even bother mate he’s with me,” Tony all but spat.

An intense familiar smell caught Merlin’s attention and he gasped. He turned to see the blond man who had begun to approach him shrug ruefully. Merlin’s watched with wistful eyes as the man returned to his group. One of his friends said something and they were rewarded with a jab on the arm accompanied with a shining smile, a spark of unreasonable jealously speared through Merlin. The man glanced momentarily his way again and Merlin’s heart stuttered, a twisted feeling of loss hit him and suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe, he had an uncontrollable urge to run to the man, to hold him to say… to say what exactly?

“Are you even listening to me? Merlin? Jesus, forget it.”

Merlin’s senses snapped back to him and he quickly realised that Tony was angrily pulling on his jacket. He caught up with him outside.

“Tony wait…”

“For what?”

“I wasn’t doing anything,” he tried uselessly.

“You were eye-fucking him in front of me and all our friends.”

His voice sounded lame even to him, “I… I’m sorry, I thought I recognised him.”

“Oh well that’s alright then, sod it I’m leaving,” he stormed off, but Merlin hesitated. Tony turned, “you’re not following me?”

Merlin started out of another daze, “No I don’t think I am, sorry I just need a minute.”

“Right then.”

He felt disorientated, he numbly watched his boyfriend leave but couldn’t bring himself to feel sad or even sorry, which was strange. _He loved him, didn’t he? Yes, he knew he did._ But it didn’t seem to fit, and the idea of it tasted grey, flimsy and without substance – like ash. As he thought longer about that face, those startling blue eyes, that white flashing smile Merlin felt something awakening, a coil of energy that seemed to warm and cool him like adrenaline creeping up his spine. He tried to refocus, to think about going to Tony’s flat, to making up with him, to making love to him but as soon as that idea arose, another louder, stronger voice drowned it out. _You don’t belong to him, he’s not your king._ Merlin rubbed his temples. Time to go home.

He lay alone and awake in bed for a long time, stroking himself thoughtfully but without any real intent other than seeking some kind of peace. If he thought this would take his mind off the blond man, _king_ another inner voice crossly corrected, then he was sorely mistaken. As soon as the memory of his eyes, his crooked smile, and his graceful shrug reappeared, Merlin’s length hardened. There was another magnetic pull, a force inside him with that same trickling energy pulsing through his core, and then suddenly he was there with him. He could smell his cologne mixed with a metallic, earthy, fresh scent - clean like running water. He was surrounded by muscled arms and pinned down by a hard chest. Golden hair tickled his face.

Merlin blinked up around his bedroom, but there was no-one there, his vision flickered. _A body warm and firm above him in the bracken littered woods._ It shifted again, _a stone chamber, red drapes and a four-poster bed, Merlin’s legs straddling strong muscled ones covered in a soft dusting of gold hair._ He closed his eyes giving in to the sensation, the other reality, the magnetic pull that this man had over him. Merlin came with a shout, hissing someone’s name.

Halfway across the city Arthur awoke, panting and covered in his own mess, with the ghost of a whisper of his name uttered by full plush lips in his ear.

It wasn’t magnetic at all, it was magic.


End file.
